The Same Roof
by Midnyte Wolf
Summary: Feeling the time is right, Seiji asks Sono a very important question. How will their relationship progress now that things have changed? Are they ready for this next step?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sensitive Pornograph. If I did, I would have been incredibly biased and given some stories a longer storyline (and moar secks). But alas.

**Notes: **So! This may not look as familiar to some people. I did a complete overhaul of this chapter. I hope it's for the better. I personally like this version more than the first, but I'd like to hear other people's thoughts on it, meaning those who have seen the first chapter. For those of you who are new, uh, welcome!

I kind of flaked out about updating this for a while. I'm really sorry I left it for so long! I still have plans to update it and see it through to whatever end there is for this thing. Here's to all those who are ready for the long haul and plan to stick it out! You're what this is all about.

* * *

"Seiji?"

"Mmhm?"

"Seiji…"

Suddenly Seiji felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. The sun had already set on the city, leaving his bedroom dark and cold. But Seiji could still make out Sono's form as the man tried to wiggle free. Seiji tightened his hold around his waist.

He heard Sono sigh.

"It's time for me to go, Seiji."

Seiji made a sound of protest but reluctantly let Sono slide out of bed, knowing there was nothing he could do. He sighed and pushed himself up off his stomach and watched Sono leave towards the bathroom. The space beside him on the bed was still soft and warm from where Sono had been. Seiji moved over to lie in the space and press his face into the pillow.

Their catnap had been so comfortable. Now he listened to the sounds of Sono cleaning himself up before he got dressed again to leave. It was always the most depressing moment of their time together. At least, it was in Seiji's opinion. He loved the way Sono's body felt and the way he could fit perfectly against his side, the way they could slowly breathe in tandem after having a little fun in the sheets, completely relaxed and spent. Nothing ever seemed to worry him then.

Later, Sono would become the responsible one again and remind him there were things that still needed to be done, or that it was time for him to go.

Really, what was so special at Sono's place that he couldn't take care of here? What exactly did he do there? Seiji rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, pulling the sheets up to his chest. He wondered if it was selfish of him to want Sono here all the time. Sono knew he didn't want him to leave some nights, but he left anyway.

Seiji looked up as he heard the sound of running water stop and the bathroom door open. Sono came back into the room, patting his bare arms and chest down with a hand towel. He smiled at Seiji through the darkness as he bent down to pick his clothes up from beside the bed. Neither of them said anything until he was fully dressed again.

"Will you walk me out, Seiji?" Sono asked.

Seiji sat up. "Oh, sure."

He didn't bother to clean himself up any before following Sono to the door. He'd decided to just slip back into his pants and, as a second thought, socks. Seiji had taken this walk enough times to know it wouldn't take long before he could run back to bed again where it was warm.

The apartment was cold with a winter chill. Even with socks on, Seiji felt it in his feet. Somehow it seemed less cold, however, when they made their way into the living area towards the front entrance where the lights were still on. There, Seiji helped Sono into his winter coat and scarf.

The silence began to feel awkward, and Seiji knew he was the one making it that way.

Finally, he said, "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"I think I'll manage," Sono said with a smile.

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Be careful of ice!"

Sono chuckled softly. "I will." Then he moved in for the kiss he knew was coming. Suddenly Seiji didn't mind the cold anymore as he leaned in, putting his hand on the back of Sono's neck, and pressed their mouths together. It reminded him so much of everything they had done earlier and how much more he still wanted to do. Why did he always have to leave?

It was over too soon for Seiji, but he obediently pulled away when Sono did and stood back as he opened the door. A rush of cold air swept in and assaulted Seiji's bare upper body, causing him to quickly rub his arms for the heat he'd lost. Sono seemed amused but left quickly to keep the snow flurries out, giving one last wave. The door clicked close and then he was gone.

Again Seiji felt the stillness of his own apartment and the unforgiving chill. Somehow this place felt different now after Sono left, or maybe Seiji was imagining it. A certain kind of loneliness always crept in when he couldn't convince him to stay the night. Even then, the situation wasn't permanent. He'd still have to leave the next day.

As Seiji slowly made his way back to his room, he pondered why the situation _couldn't_ be permanent. Their relationship had been steady for a couple of months now and Seiji could honestly say he loved Sono for more than being the first man he'd ever been with.

The sheets had lost some of their initial heat but they still smelled like Sono, and that was good enough for Seiji. He eagerly crawled back into bed and sighed. If they could just live together… that would solve the whole dilemma of loneliness he experienced now.

The idea seemed simple enough, but what would Sono think? The decision would be dependent on him, honestly. Seiji already knew where he stood on the matter; he wanted Sono to move in with him, and he was ready to accept everything that entailed.

What about Sono?

Seiji rolled over onto his side and curled into a tight little ball with the sheets pulled up to his ears.

What would Sono think…?

His thoughts were slowly easing out of focus as he became more and more comfortable in his bed. Before drifting off to sleep, he made a mental note to talk with Sono about this the next time he was able.

* * *

Sono had been too busy with a deadline to meet him the next day. It wasn't until that weekend that they were able to meet up for coffee at a small corner café. To Seiji it had felt like weeks.

He was so happy to see him again that he didn't care who saw when they kissed.

"Sono!"

"Good morning, Seiji."

Even though it had been a few days since the night he made himself that promise, Seiji hadn't forgotten it. Before leaving the apartment, he had reminded him to talk with Sono about his proposal. The time apart had given him time to rehearse what he planned to say. He still wasn't entirely sure of _everything _he was going to say, but he figured he could wing most of it now. He was prepared!

"You have a little snow in your hair, Seiji," Sono pointed out as they took off their coats and sat down in a booth with their drinks.

Seiji reached up and mussed his hair, watching wet snowflakes dribble onto the table.

"Why didn't you wear a hat?"

"I guess I forgot," Seiji replied sheepishly. So maybe not entirely prepared.

Sono laughed as Seiji then struggled to smooth his wet hair back down in a way that was presentable. "Here, let me," he said. Seiji leaned forward as Sono reached across the table and gently raked his fingers through his hair, sorting it back down again. "There."

They both sat back with smiles.

"How does it look now?" Seiji asked.

Sono seemed to study him a moment and then replied, "Very handsome."

In his mind, Seiji had agreed not to seem too eager about his idea. First things first, he decided to ask Sono about his work and how he'd been during their time apart. Though, honestly, he hardly listened when Sono replied. Almost immediately he started thinking about what he was going to say next when the opening presented itself.

However, Sono soon picked on his lack of focus. Seiji hardly even noticed when he had cut himself off and began to stare, amused.

"Is something on your mind, Seiji?" he asked.

Seiji blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uhh…"

Instead of being upset, Sono only seemed more amused. "It must be very important."

"Kind of," Seiji said. "There was something I did want to talk to you about."

"And what's that?" Seiji could see Sono become a bit more serious. He was obviously curious about what he had to say. Something about his attentiveness made Seiji nervous. What if he didn't like the idea?

"Um…" Seiji tried to push aside all his doubts and remember what he was going to say next. "I really enjoy spending time with you, and we've been together a while now, haven't we?"

"Mm." It was hardly a reply but it was all Seiji needed to know Sono was paying attention. However, it quickly seemed unnecessary since Sono was now alert and watching his face apprehensively. Seiji wondered what he thought he was going to say at that point. All the starts and stops must not have helped either.

"Is everything all right, Seiji?" Sono asked when he ruminated on his thoughts for too long.

"Huh? Oh, I was just going to ask you if… well, if you think we… if it'd be a good idea for us to, ah, move in together." Seiji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly but relaxed a little more when he saw Sono sigh and look almost relieved. It hadn't exactly gone the way he planned but at least it was out there.

After that, Sono didn't respond right away. First he took a sip from his coffee and then stared out of the storefront window across the café. The moment dragged on so long that Seiji wondered if he was even going to respond at all.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sono turning back at him again, propping an elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his palm.

"I'm not sure, Seiji," he said quietly. "That's a big decision, you know. I'll need some time to think about it, if that's all right."

Well, it was better than 'no'.

"Sure," Seiji replied, earning himself a warm smile from his lover.

He refrained from asking how long he'd need, or what exactly that response meant, and just accepted it for the time being.

Sono seemed grateful when the topic finally changed, making Seiji wonder if he planned to take the idea seriously.

He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed since the first chapter. Still a penniless student who is only lucky enough to own the brains to write like a monkey.

**Notes:**So I said it would happen and it's happening! Aren't you guys proud? …No? No one's even here anymore? Yeah, yeah, I know, I took forever on this. But the thing is: I had no idea where I wanted this story to go. I started on an impulse that quickly lost its fire a couple of weeks later. I didn't want the story to be boring but I didn't know where to go from where I started off. Good news is I finally know. Er, kind of. Let's talk about that some other time.

Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't feature much Seiji/Sono goodness. I'll try to make it up to you next chapter. And for those who aren't aware, I completely overhauled the first chapter! You should go take a look and tell me what you think of that as well!

I'll try not to keep you guys waiting half as long next time. I really am sorry for being a good-for-nothing. XD

* * *

Seiji wasn't sure what to make of all the new products in his medicine cabinet. He had had no idea Sono used so much stuff, to be honest. Then again, it did help explain how he managed to look so young still. There were all sorts of tubes and containers with different gels and creams for different things. Seiji had barely owned a toothbrush and shaving cream.

It was true Sono hadn't exactly said yes to living together. Instead he had suggested a sort of trial run to see how well they got along. He agreed to move only some of his things into Seiji's apartment and stay for a couple of weeks. If it went well, who knew? Maybe they'd make it official.

Seiji wondered if this was a precaution Sono had used before, or wish he had used before. Had he ever lived with anyone before?

Seiji took down another small jar of cream and began to read the label. So far it seemed to be going well, in his opinion. It had only been a few days but he was beginning to feel like they belonged this way. Sono belonged on his couch when he came home after a meeting with his publisher, belonged in his bed at night and in his shower in the morning. And, in return, Seiji showed that he was capable of letting Sono have time to work. Those were the boring times, of course, but he was able to do it.

Besides, he was-

"-what are you doing?"

Seiji yelped in surprise, dropping the jar he was holding into the sink and reaching out for the shelves of the cabinet to keep him from tumbling over. He took a minute to just breathe and collect him, but from behind he heard Sono laugh.

"I was just, uhhh…"

Seiji straightened up and sheepishly put Sono's belongings back and shut the mirror. In the reflection he was able to see Sono standing in the doorway looking very amused.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sorry." Seiji felt more than a little embarrassed that he had been caught snooping and even managed to startle like a little girl. Sono didn't seem to mind, however.

"There's someone here to see you," he said.

Seiji turned around. "Someone for me?"

"Mm, he's waiting in the living room for you."

Seiji was a little surprised that he hadn't even heard a knock on the door. He had been far too deep in his own thoughts.

"You should hurry up and finish getting dressed so you can see him," Sono pointed out when he hadn't made a move yet.

"O-oh! Right!" It was then Seiji was reminded that he was standing there in a pair of slacks and wet hair. Sono handed him his towel and left him to get ready. As Seiji furiously rubbed his head with the towel, he tried to think who would show up at his door so early. He didn't have many visitors here anyway, aside from Sono who was now no longer a visitor… well, at least temporarily.

When he was finally ready, Seiji made his way into the living room and found his friend Yasuda flipping through channels on the television. For a minute, Seiji was both amused and impatient.

"Do you always just make yourself at home?" he asked, teasingly.

Yasuda looked up, not at all surprised by his entrance, and shrugged. "That roommate of yours told me I could, thank you very much. And since when did you get a roommate?"

Seiji glanced around and noticed Sono had slipped away into another room. Briefly he wondered if the other man was listening to the conversation. If he hadn't introduced himself, then it was probably for a good reason. Seiji knew from past experience the kind of negative reaction Sono's name could invoke. Sono was probably reluctant start any potential drama between Seiji and his friend.

So instead of starting on that so early in the morning still, Seiji sighed and skipped ahead. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgot? They need your pages at the printer today."

"Oh… right."

"I'm here to take them in for you. Just your friendly neighborhood editor and errand boy."

Suddenly Seiji was feeling a little guilty for neglecting his friend the way he had. It wasn't that often that they got to see each other anymore outside of work. Somehow, he felt he had to fix that. And if anyone deserved to be involved in his life, it was Yasuda.

"Here, I'll come with you," Seiji said.

"You sure?" Yasuda asked. "It's pretty cold out there!"

Seiji smiled as he went to his workspace to retrieve the folder with the manga pages. Before heading out, he slipped into his winter wear and called out to Sono, "I'm going out! I'll be right back!"

He waited only long enough to get Sono's brief response so that he knew he heard him. Then they were off.

Yasuda wasn't kidding when he said it was cold. Snow piled on the stairs and on the sidewalks down below. People were bundled under hats and scarves with mittens and long overcoats. But the sky was bright blue and the sun was out in full force. It was the wind that brought most of the chilliness. Every time it blew, Seiji turned his face away and shivered.

It only took a block before Yasuda started with the questions again.

"So who was that guy in your apartment?" he asked.

Seiji wasn't very surprised by the question. He realized he had been waiting for it. But what was he supposed to say?

He knew Yasuda meant well, and his opinion of Sono Hanazaki was only based on what he had heard. If he got to know Sono, he'd probably think differently. And if Seiji couldn't confide his relationship in his best friend, who could he confide in? Seiji was foolishly in love; someone had to know. Since he and Sono were living together now, it'd be even harder for Yasuda not to notice something was going on. He just had to figure out how to say it.

"He's… my boyfriend," Seiji said, starting off slowly. Even this simple statement seemed to catch Yasuda off guard. Suddenly they had stopped walking and Yasuda was blinking at him.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you were like that!"

He seemed surprised but not at all disgusted or displeased. Seiji supposed now was as good a time as any to finish the next part.

"He's, ah, Sono Hanazaki."

For a long moment, Yasuda didn't seem to know if he was joking or serious. They stared at each other as other people passed by them on the sidewalk.

Finally, Yasuda said, "You mean…"

Somehow, Seiji anticipated everything Yasuda was about to say. He had experienced all before. "Yes."

"I thought Sono was…"

"Nope."

"So now you're both, uh…"

"Mm."

"Wow." Yasuda was quiet again and looked down at the pavement. He started to walk again, kicking up snow as they passed. Seiji figured it was best for him to explain the situation, or as much as he could, while they continued. He explained how he and Sono had met and his own surprise at finding out Sono wasn't, in fact, a woman. He talked about their falling out and their reconciliation, about how Sono felt and who he truly was as a person, on the inside. And then finished up to the point where he asked them to move in together. He didn't mention it was a trial of sorts.

"I can't believe you've been keeping all this from me," Yasuda said, finally, after a long thoughtful pause.

"Yeah, sorry, Yasuda."

"Wow," he said again, then both of them became quiet.

It wasn't until another block or so that Yasuda spoke up again, "I hope the media doesn't find out about this, you know."

Seiji looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just one person. If reporters get a hold of this, they'll blow this up big time and make it a huge scandal for both you and Hanazaki. You can convince me otherwise but most people know Hanazaki to be a seedy pornographic manga artist who sleeps with anything that moves."

"Yasuda…"

"And that's the story they'll paint to millions, some who weren't even aware of who Hanazaki was. He could then get even more famous for all the wrong reasons."

Seiji stopped, feeling the cold from his skin sink deep into his bones as he realized where Yasuda was going with this. Dread and fear suddenly made it hard for him to breathe in the winter air, so his next words came out in a whisper.

"They'll hurt him…"

All the local perverts would try to find him just to sleep with him, both for their own sick gratification and for the publicity. Sono would be accosted by everyone. There'd be little he could do to hide his face anymore after that. Seiji wasn't even sure if he could protect him. His fear gradually became frustration and then anger, anger at people he didn't even know or even existed at the time being.

It was then Yasuda seemed to notice how visibly upset Seiji had become. Seiji felt him put a comforting hand on his shoulder, attempting to at least get his attention and snap him out of it. The smile Yasuda offered him was a little regretful and unconvincing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; I just… wanted you to be aware. It could be a big deal or people could just not care. I don't know."

Those words did little to diffuse his tension. So instead, Seiji just tried to keep walking, his hands buried deep in his coat pockets and his shoulders tensed around his ears. All he could think about was the helplessness he'd have to suffer as things spiraled out of control. It was scary, especially with everything Sono'd have to go through, after everything he'd already _been_ through when he was relatively unknown as a person. It was the first time he began to wonder if moving in together had been such a good idea after all.

The two of them stayed silent the rest of the way. The last thing Yasuda said to him before they reached the company was, "Don't worry, Seiji. I'm not going to tell anyone."

* * *

Seiji was in a bit of a dark mood when he made it back home.

The TV had been turned off and everything was quiet except for the shuffling of chair legs against tiles from the kitchen. Seiji saw Sono appear in the doorway, looking happy at first but then concerned.

"Seiji, are you okay?"

Seiji nodded, not sure what else he could say.

Even with that little reassurance, Sono smiled again and said, "You left so suddenly without anything to eat. I made you something. Would you like to have it with me?"

Maybe he was being a little ridiculous about something that hadn't even happened. It had just struck him so suddenly and now he'd always be suspicious about being together with Sono in public. But for now, everything was fine and normal. Sono was happy to see him and he could go back to feeling happy too. At least for now. Coming home to Sono would always make him happy.

Seiji went to him and put his arms around his chest, pulling him close. Sono seemed surprised but didn't pull away.

"What did your friend have to say?" he asked, as if he already knew they had talked about him.

Seiji looked into his eyes and saw no regret or shame, no worries at all. He just saw himself reflected in the warm dark browns of his irises. He leaned in with powerful conviction and kissed Sono with as much passion as he could. Sono was taken aback and stumbled but Seiji kept him from falling. Their love would always remind him of what was important.

When he pulled away, Sono was reeling and they both were breathing heavily. Still, Seiji found enough of his voice to reply, "It doesn't matter."

And it didn't.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
